


I survived a plane crash I think that I can avoid passing out…

by Anonomouse646



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomouse646/pseuds/Anonomouse646
Summary: Peter Hurts His Shoulder After the Plane Crash





	I survived a plane crash I think that I can avoid passing out…

“Hey Hap, what happened to my plane?” Tony asked as he walked through the wreckage. Happy goes to reply but Tony interrupts him, “You know what, don’t answer that. Peter’s done a better job and he’s not even here,” Tony said, dismissing Happy as he knelt in front of the vulture. “Where’s the kid?” He asked him. The vulture looked up, towards the ferris wheel. Tony went over to it and called up, “Do you want to come down kid, I hate roller-coasters. Oh and I have a bad heart,” Peter swung down crying out as he did so. Tony came to join him as Peter looked up at him clutching his shoulder. “You ok kid?” Tony asked. Peter was in his home-made spiderman suit and he was covered in cuts and bruises.  
“My shoulder hurts Mr Stark,” Peter told him.  
“Let me take a look at that,” Tony said and Peter let him feel his shoulder. “It’s dislocated kid, but I can fix it for you,” Tony concluded.  
“Have you relocated many people’s shoulders?”  
“Not recently but I did it to myself once,” Tony’s slightly sarcastic remark didn’t comfort Peter, as Happy came to join them. “Happy stand behind the kid, I want you to catch him if he passes out,” Tony said and Happy did so. Tony gripped Peter’s good shoulder and Peter felt uncomfortable with two grown men standing on either side of him. “Just relax kid,”  
“It’s ok Mr Stark, I survived a plane crash I think that I can avoid passing out…” Tony relocated his shoulder and Peter collapsed into Happy’s arms.  
“Sorry Pete I missed that last bit,” Tony said sarcastically, crooking his neck in order to inspect the kid’s face. He was hansom, even when unconscious. “Nice catch, shame you couldn’t have done that with the plane,” Tony told Happy before he turned his attention back to Peter. He flicked him on the nose a few times before Peter came to. “There you go kid, you’re back,” Peter looked dazed for a few moments. “You with me kid?” Peter blinked and nodded, still leaning on Happy. “Good, we’ll get you back to the tower, you might have other injuries,” Peter just nodded and stood up on his own. He began to cry, the shock finally getting to him. “It’s alright kid,” Tony said softly, bringing Peter into a hug. Tony stared at Happy and motioned for him to get the car. “You did a good job kid, we’ll get you somewhere safe ok?” Tony told him as Peter hugged him quietly. A few moments later Happy pulled up in the black car, Peter and Tony climbed in.  
//  
Peter’s eyes re-adjusted to the Avengers compound as Bruce moved the light from his eyes.  
“What’s the report Bruce?” Tony asked from the end of the bed.  
“A couple of broken ribs, minor cuts and bruises and a mild concussion. Nice job on the shoulder relocation Tony,” Bruce concluded.  
“How are you feeling kid?”  
“Dazed,” Peter replied.  
“That’ll be the medication, lie down and get some sleep. You’re safe here,” Bruce reassured him. Peter lay back and fell asleep.


End file.
